


Morning Greetings

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 10: Frost, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Cold mornings, warm tea, and Gilbert. Happiness is that simple.





	Morning Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10, that means only 15 days to go! Sorry for spamming you all in the meantime, hopefully this is enjoyable!

When Arthur awoke it was to that dim awareness of warmth, sunk deep into the bed covers and, for once, completely wrapped up in comfort. He came to enough to notice the cold trying to seep into his nest of blankets, the air cool against his cheeks as he blinked the sleep from his eyelashes. He didn’t move for a long moment, slowly waking up, and that was when he noticed.

Someone was whistling downstairs.

He shifted sleepily, turning over in increments, and sure enough the other side of the bed was empty.

There was the distant sound of the kettle boiling and the whistling grew a little bolder, swinging cheerfully up into a higher pitch. Arthur just listened, picking up the dulled taps of cups being set on the counter even from far away.

Gilbert had woken up first.

Yawning, he finally pushed himself up. His nose wrinkled as the cold rushed up around him, stealing across his skin, and his eyebrows pulled into the first frown of the day.

Reluctance or not, he dragged himself from the sheets though.

Standing in nothing but boxers in a chilly room was far from pleasant so he grabbed his pyjama bottoms, tugging them on alongside an old t-shirt, and unhooked his dressing gown from the wardrobe for good measure. It was only when he pulled open the curtains, splashing bright light into the room and leaving him wincing for a second, that he noticed the crisp white dusting outside.

He paused, stilling before the window frame with one hand still wrapped up in the curtains. The first thick frost of the season had settled overnight.

The whistling changed from one tune to another, though, snatching his attention again, and he turned away from the window. The staircase creaked as he descended, the smooth wood cool beneath his feet, and another yawn threatened by the time he made it to the kitchen.

Gilbert was standing with his back to him, still whistling softly, and stirring a teaspoon round one of two cups in front of him. How he was comfortable in nothing but a tank top and thin pyjama bottoms was beyond Arthur—pyjama bottoms that might have been _Arthur's_ now that he thought about it, considering the dark blue—but he wasn’t about to complain. Instead he drew in close behind him, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s waist, and kissed the nape of Gilbert’s neck in greeting. The whistling finally stopped, but Gilbert leant back into him a little and that was infinitely better.

“Good morning, love.” Arthur mumbled, the words half lost against Gilbert’s skin.

Gilbert glanced back at him, a flicker of that grin visible over his shoulder. “Morning.”

“Did you make tea?” Gilbert slid another cup along the bench to him and Arthur pressed another quick kiss to his cheek in gratitude before pulling away, collecting the steaming mug. There was nothing more satisfying than someone knowing how to make your perfect tea, in his opinion, and a contented sigh rolled through him at the first warm sip. “You got up early.” he noted after a couple of mouthfuls.

Gilbert shrugged. “I was awake anyway.”

“Too light?” Arthur guessed. Thick frost, like snow, always seemed to reflect more light in.

“Yeah—which wouldn’t happen if you bought new curtains.” Gilbert added, raising his eyebrows at him, but there was still a smile on his lips.

“They’re nice curtains.”

“They’re old as balls and going see-through.”

“The whole bloody house is old, you don’t complain about the rest of it.” he pointed out, before grimacing. “Though I might, it’s freezing this morning. Which reminds me, how aren’t you cold?”

“It’s colder in Berlin.” Gilbert reminded him, but he also scooted closer, beginning to smirk. “But now you’re up I can just steal your heat.”

Arthur snorted softly as arms wrapped around his waist and reached out to lay his free hand on Gil’s hip in return, his thumb slipping beneath the hem of the tank top so that he could draw slow circles onto Gilbert’s skin.

“Somehow I think I’ll live with that.” he murmured. Then he set down his mug, choosing to pull Gilbert closer instead and into the first proper kiss of the day.

It was soft and slow, warm as morning kisses were always wont to be. It was easy to sigh into, one hand lifting so that he could cradle his fingers beneath Gilbert’s chin, and there was the satisfying feeling of Gilbert’s fingers tightening along his sides as their lips parted.

When he pulled back from the kiss, it was with a small smile.

“Good morning.” he repeated, far more awake now, and he felt Gilbert’s answering smile as another light kiss passed between them.

“Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
